darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimitsu Horai
Yoshimitsu Horai was Misaki Kirihara's former boss and the Chief of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau. Secretly, however he works for the Syndicate. Appearance Yoshimitsu has black hair. He has beard which is white below his mouth and on his neck but has black sideburns and moustache. Yoshimitsu has a robotic arm. This is evident when he attempts to strangle Misaki Kirihara and his arm makes mechanical noises when he tightens his grip. Furthermore when he is electrocuted by Hei, the area around his arm receiving the current explodes.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Personality His personality is calculating, and serious. Nevertheless he shows extreme care and support for those under him. Background hands Yoshimitsu his resignation.]] Yoshimitsu was a superior officer to Huang and Isozaki over five years ago. When Isozaki was murdered by a Contractor, he tells Huang that due to the unusual nature of the crime, the investigation has been classified as a special case and reveals to Huang that Contractors are real. He gives Huang a copy of Isozaki's autopsy report, explaining that the entire incident is being kept quite and expresses his disappointment at Huang's resignation from the police.The Black Contractor, Episode 19 Part in the Story The Black Contractor 's first activity in Tokyo.]] Yoshimitsu attends a briefing on the death of the French Department Of National Security operative Louis at the hands of BK-201. When Misaki Kirihara asks if a witness has had their memory erased, Yoshimitsu states that knowledge of the Hell's Gate can be dangerous for the public and tells Misaki that she must not let such information fall in to the hands of enemies of Japan.The Black Contractor, Episode 1 Later, when Mai Kashiwagi causes a number of fatal fires, Yoshimitsu informs Misaki about Meyer & Hilton and a possible connection between that company, the formation of a new star and Kōzō Tahara. He tells Misaki to find Mai and put her into isolation as soon as possible.The Black Contractor, Episode 4 discuss the situation with Eric Nishijima.]] When the MI-6 Tokyo office is bombed, Yoshimitsu briefs Misaki about the situation and how the CIA appear to be involved and accompanies her to a meeting with Eric Nishijima, who tells them about the theft of the Meteor Fragment. They are interrupted by another explosion across the city, this time the CIA's office being the target.The Black Contractor, Episode 15 He alter attends a government security briefing and listens as Nishijima explains the situation. The meeting decides to issue a 5pm curfew for the city.The Black Contractor, Episode 16 Later, Yoshimitsu briefed Misaki on a statement from the group that carried out the bombings, Evening Primrose. He stated that he did not know if the statement was really from them, but the bombings happened and EPR does exist. He then tells her about February, an ex-MI-6 spy who was at Heaven's Gate during the Heaven's War and BK-201's connection to that event.The Black Contractor, Episode 17 .]] When Misaki and her team capture a Contractor, Misaki reports to Yoshimitsu that he is linked to Evening Primrose and that he was planning to bomb the American embassy. Yoshimitsu asks if there is any link to the group's leader, which Misaki says they are still investigating but there are indications that his memory was altered. He is disturbed by Misaki's suggestion that another group may be acting as EPR and tells her that the embassy has been notified and extra is being prepared for the building. he sends Misaki to the embassy to talk to their security chief, Harris Vernom. That night, Misaki rings Yoshimitsu when the embassy is bombed, requesting that she authorise her entry to the embassy as Harris will not let her in. He tells her to give him five minutes and hangs up. He then turns to Eric Nishijima, who asks if the Chief Cabinet Secretary has already agreed. Yoshimitsu tells him the he has, so long as their relationship with America does not deteriorate further. Eric says that since they have a good enough excuse, their friends in the American ranks should be able to restrain the US from an negative action and says they will move on to the next scenario. PANDORA security personnel are then deployed to the embassy.The Black Contractor, Episode 21 's orders.]] Decade, April and July attend a meeting with Yoshimitsu, who summons Misaki to meet with them. After introducing Decade to Misaki, he listens as they discuss November 11's disappearance following the bombing of the embassy and whether or not he has joined Evening Primrose. When Robert Schroeder is rescued by Misaki, he arrives with Eric Nishijima, who aggressively sedates Schroeder. He tells Misaki to obey Nishijima's orders, saying that they have no choice in the matter.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 Following November 11's death, he discusses the situation with Misaki, asking about the nature of their relationship and warns her to stay away from the investigation in to the deaths of November and Decade as it has passed outside their jurisdiction. When Misaki persists in asking about PANDORA's behaviour and makes comments in support of November prompt him to order Yūsuke Saitō and Yutaka Kōno to secretly follow her.The Black Contractor, Episode 23 Yoshimitsu goes to PANDORA and steps in to a meeting between Eric Nishijima, Robert Schroeder and Misaki, criticising her for defending Contractors at the expense of the public. He apologizes to Nishijima for Misaki's rudeness and after they leave, he tells Misaki that it was a difficult decision to use the Saturn Ring. He reveals to her that she has been in the service of the same organisation behind the plot to use the Saturn Ring, shocking her with the extent of their power and reach. He tells her that BK-201 is part of the same group but has gone in to hiding and says that he does not want to kill Misaki. Instead, he wants to recruit her due to her talents.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 They watch as the scientists prepare to activate the Saturn Ring and scour the area for signs of Hei and Amber. When they are spotted on surveillance cameras, Horimitsu comments that they look scared. Misaki shouts that Hei did not cause the explosion and he is hesitating, demanding that they wait. She tries to intervene, but Horimitsu stops her and the Saturn Ring is fired. However, Amber rewinds time and Hei destroys the Saturn Ring. Yoshimitsu then shoots the shocked Nishijima dead and tells Misaki that they were acting undercover to take down Nishijima, placing a gun on Nishijima's body. Misaki questions his motives and actions, tricking him in to admitting the he plotted the genocide of all Contractors while she secretly recorded the conversation. When he learns this, Yoshimitsu attacks Misaki. However, Hei intervenes and moves to kill him. Misaki tells Hei not to kill him and when police back-up arrives, she tells them to arrest Yoshimitsu. He is later interrogated over his actions and involvement in the Syndicate. Appearances Gallery S1E21 Yoshimitsu Horai.png|Yoshimitsu Horai S1E19 Huang hands Yoshimitsu Horai his resignation.png|thumb|right|200px|Huang hands Yoshimitsu his resignation. S1E1 police briefing.png|thumb|left|200px|Yoshimitsu attends a briefing on BK-201's first activity in Tokyo. S1E15 Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki Kirihara.png|thumb|right|200px|Yoshimitsu and Misaki discuss the situation with Eric Nishijima. S1E21 Eric Nishijima and Yoshimitsu Horai discus embassy.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Yoshimitsu oversees the embassy situation with Eric Nishijima. S1E22 Yoshimitsu Horai orders Misaki Kirihara.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Yoshimitsu tells his team to follow PANDORA's orders. S1E24 Misaki and Yoshimitsu Horai.png|Miskai and Yoshimitsu discuss the Saturn Ring plan. S1E25 Yoshimitsu Horai kills Eric Nishijima, Misaki Kirhara watches.png|thumb|right|200px|Yoshimitsu kills Nishijima. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Japanese Police Members Category:Syndicate Members Category:Male Category:Humans